De mexico a Japon¿sobrevivirá?
by Leoni Tao91
Summary: una chica nueva llega a japón, y con ella llegará mucha diversiones mi primer fic aqui asi que ¡¡piedad!
1. Chapter 1

De Mexico a Japon ¿Sobrevivirá? 

capitulo uno.- una chica excepcional

Era primeo de septiembre, y una chica castaña de ojos verde profundos como el mar estaba por aborda un avion que la llevaría a Japón.

"Pasajeros, favor de abordar" se escuchó que decían en el alta voz, y la chica corrió hacía la sala de abordaje para subir al avión.

- Por poco no llego - suspiró aliviada la chica antes de que un hombre joven la asustara sin querer.

- ¡¡¡ROBERTO!!! - gritó emocionada la chica, a lo cual todos la callaron. La chica apenada tomó asiento junto a Roberto y se dedicó el resto del viaje a suspirar lastimeramente,  
recordando con angustia a sus amigos que dejó en Mexico.

- Ya llegamos Leo - le avisó Robeto a la chica cuando el avión hubo aterrizado.

- Ya voy, aguarda un minuto - dijo la chica antes de dar un ultimo suspiro y luego mostrar su sonrisa mas alegre.

- Jeje, pues te lo estas tomando muy bien para suspirar tanto - rió Roberto.

- Vamos, que ya quiero empezar a jugar futbol - dijo Leo emocionada.

- Eh...no creo que tu...El equipo de soccer es de chicos, solo hay hombres, no hay ninguna chica - dijo Roberto algo incomodo mientras se encaminaban al campo del Newpy.

- Ah, eso - dijo la chica desilucionada, pero luego sonrió - no importa, asi mejor - se recogió el cabello y se puso una gorra, luego se manchó la cara de tierra y se ensució las manos.

- ¿Que haces? - peguntó Roberto extrañado.  
- Solo intento parecerme mas a los chicos, asi no sentiran que tratan con una chica como las demas que se rompen una uña y se ponen a llorar - explicó Leo antes de escupir al piso, como cualquier chico lo haría.

- Vamos, no seas asi de...rara - pidió Roberto un poco asqueado.

- ¿Rara? Por favor, solo soy yo misma, claro que ya no puedo ser femenina pk voi a jugar soccer con los chicos, y no es lo mismo que bailar ballet ¿o si? - preguntó Leo casi riendo.

- De echo no...mira, ya llegamos - dijo Roberto cuando hubieron llegado al campo de futbol soccer.

- Roberto ¿Quien te acompaña? - preguntó Benji Price, portero del Newteam.  
- Bueno, su nombre es... - empezó Robeto, pero Leo le tapó la boca.

- ¿Quien lo pregunta? - preguntó Leo acercandose al portero.

- Me llamo Benji price ¿Tu quien eres? - preguntó Benji, y Leo dio un paso hacia atras al no esperar la pregunta.

- Mi nombre es...Makoto Tao - mintió Leo como si nada acomodandose la gorra en la cabeza.

- Mentirosa - le susurró Roberto cuando Benji se alejó de ella.

- Cállate, me vas a delatar - Le dijo Leo sonrojandose un poco.

continuará


	2. Chapter 2

en el capitlo anterior:

- Mi nombre es...Makoto Tao - mintió Leo como si nada acomodandose la gorra en la cabeza.

- Mentirosa - le susurró Roberto cuando Benji se alejó de ella.

- Cállate, me vas a delatar - Le dijo Leo sonrojandose un poco.

capitulo2.- un juego no tan limpio

- Tao - llamó Benji.

- ¿Que pasa Price? - preguntó Leo extrañada y sorprendida pues no esperaba que benji le hablara tan pronto.

- ¿Vas a jugar o te quedarás ahi todo el día? - preguntó Benji impaciente.

- Novatos ¡ya voi! - dijo Leo y benji alzó una ceja disgustado. La tarde pasó volando, Leo metió tres goles y, estaba a punto de meter el cuarto cuando...

- esta vez no anotarás - dijo un chico llamado Oliver hutton, que se barrió y le quitó el balón a Leo. Leo perdió el equilibrió y cayó al piso, y la gorra se le cayó de la cabeza.

- Se te cayó el teatrito Leoni - comentó Roberto acercandose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

- u///u detesto que las cosas terminen así - dijo Leo antes de levantarse y sacudirse la ropa, para recoger su gorra mientras todos miraban sorprendidos como una chica se había disfrazado de chico.

-----------------------------

notas:

se que esta cortito el chap, pero el proximo será mas largo (espero...) jaja, dejen reviews plis, gracias


	3. Chapter 3

En el capitulo anterior:

- Demonios…detesto que pase esto – dijo Leo mientras se para y se sacudía la ropa con indiferencia.

- Oye tú, niña ¿No te han dicho que las mujeres no deben jugar futbol contra los hombres? – Preguntó Benji indignado.  
capitulo 3.- la practica y ¿una beca¡¡¡noooo!!!

- Eso dicelo a alguien que le interese, no a mi, ademas, este campo es mio, asi que te recomiendo cuidar mas la forma en que me hablas, orque podría ponerte de "patitas en la calle" Price – dijo Leo advirtiente.  
- ¬¬ Tao¿Que te dije sobre... - empezó Roberto  
- ¡Dile a este portero de quinta que no me hable así! no por nada eres mi padrino ¬¬ y ademas, el comenzó a agredirme - dijo Leo a la defensiva.  
- ¡¿Que?! Osea que yo tengo la culpa ¿no? - Dijo Benji Molesto poniendose frente a Leo.  
- Exacto ¬¬  
- chicos ya no peleen, mira Benji, chicos, ella es mi ahijada Leonor Alvarez Tao, le dicen Leoni Tao no se porque y ella esta aqí porque... este campo de futbol es de ella - Dijo roberto mientras todos lo miraban atentos.  
- ¡¡¡Pero Roberto!!! - gritaron varios chicos.  
- Oigan, yo solo vine a ver como juegan, si me convencen les dejaré jugar aquí ¿ok? - Dijo Leo ya mas calmada.  
- Yo no juego con niñas -b dijo Benji ofendido y se fue a los vestidores.  
- ¡¡Price!! Espera - gritó Leo desesperada antes de sujetar a Benji del brazo, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.  
- ¿Que quieres? ademas de que me caiga sobre ti? - Preguntó Benji algo disgustado.  
- Y que comodito estas ¿eh? - ironizó Leo. Benji se sonrojó y se levantó de inmediato.  
- Mira Benji, que diga Price, un equipo sin guardameta, o portero como yo le digo, no es un equipo ¿ok? Necesito que tu juegues para ver si la fama que tienes en mi pais es por tus meritos y no por ser fanfarrón - explicó Leo tratando de permanecer calmada.  
- ¡¡¿Mis que¡Yo no sopy fanfarrón!...de acuerdo, jugaré, pero con una condicion - Dijo Benji.  
- ¿Cual?  
- Que no te vuelvas a atravesar en mi camino, eres una chica detestable¿Hacerte dueña del campo solo para que me fijara en ti? Tu si que eres una fan loca - Dijo Benji antes de regresar al campo de futbol para jugar.  
- Quien si te admira es la persona a quien amo - Dijo Leo para si antes de ir a sentarse en las gradas. El juego terminó tres a cero, bruce y los gemelos eran un equipo y Benji, Tom misaki y Oliver atom eran el otro equipo, como todos se imaginarán ganó el equipo de Benji (pk tenía a Oliver y Tom). Cuando el juego terminó Leo se paró a aplaudir entusiasmada, pues siempre había tenido un cariño especial por el duo dinamico (oliver y tom).  
- ¡¡Bravo!! eso fue espectacular Oliver, tú no te quedas atrás Tom - Dijo Leo acercandose a ambos chicos para felicitarlos y darles una palmadita en la espalda, aunque a Oliver tambien le dio un abrazo.  
- ehm... gracias - dijeron ambos chicos extrañados.  
- Estuvieron bien chicos - Dijo Benji dandoles un coscorrón amistoso.  
- Bueno, voy a ver los tramites del campo y luego veré que hago - Dijo Leo antes de acercarce a Roberto para irse.  
- Que chica tan rara ¿no crees Benji?  
- Si, es una niña fresa, una "hijita de papi" ¡¡no la soporto!!  
- Pues tendrás que soportarla porque entrará a tu grado este año, consiguió una beca para entrar al Newpy, solo falta que le asignen un salón - Dijo Tom riendo, pues su amigo el portero no se enojaba facilmente. Al día siguiente, en el salón de Benji, estaban a media clase y la puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a la perfección como Leo caia sobre su mochila y casi que besaba el piso.  
- OO...eso estuvo cerca...no vuelvo a traer patines a la escuela... ¡¡Gomene por llegar tarde sensei!! - se disculpó Leo levantandose y rascandose la cabeza.  
- No puede ser UU ¿porque a mi?...Este será un día dificil - Se lamentó Benji en voz baja al ver que la chica era una desvergonzada.

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

HOLAAAAA gomene por haber tardado tanto (ya se, fueron unos largos meses de espera) estaba ocupada, sinceramente mil disculpas, con tantas cosas nuevas en mi vida ya no se ni pa donde voy jajaja bueno, aki les dejo el capitulo cuatro, este no será tan corto como los otros (espero xd)

En el capitulo anterior:

- No puede ser UU ¿porque a mi?...Este será un día dificil - Se lamentó Benji en voz baja al ver que la chica era una desvergonzada.

capitulo cuatro

- Tome asiento por favor señorita Tao - pidió el profesor negando con la cabeza mientras Leoni se quitaba con dificultad los patines y se los cambiaba por unos tenis.

- ¿donde me sentaré profesor?

- Juynto al joven Price - le indicó el maestro y la chica se fue a sentar junto a Benji

-dios, esta será la clase mas larga de mi vida, esta niña me va a volver loco si sigue siendo tan infantil - Pensaba Genzo mientras transcurría la hora de clases. Terminaron las clases y los alumnos salieron a toda Prisa, provocando que Leoni perdiera el equilibrio al pararse y cayó sentada en las piernas de Genzo.

- etto... - Leo se había sonrojado mucho al sentir que Genzo la cogia bruscamente de los brazos para que no cayera y se sonrojó aun mas al notar que Genzo tambien se había sonrojado.

- ¿a donde tienes que ir ahora? - Preguntó el guardamenta quitandose a leoni de encima y recogiendo su mochila del suelo.

- Debo ir con Roberto, se supone que hoy nos dirán si el tendrá mi custodia o no - explicó leo recogiendo de igual manera su mochila y se la colgó al hombro.

- Bien, te llevo, tengo mi auto a la salida del colegio - Dijo Benji con naturalidad.

- Vale - aceptó leoni contenta.


End file.
